narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rivals Collide, How Are You?
"I wonder how he's doing. Or even if he'll show up today." Sigma stated as he awaited on the outskirts of the Land of Sunshine. To be honest, Sigma wanted to get away from both Iwagakure and Ryūgakure, as being they both wanted him to be Kage. "Now to await for him.." "How's it going." said Mubi. By the ενέργεια if the voice, Sigma could tell it was his long friend. "Mubi, my main man! How are ya these days??" Sigma asked as he greeted the young man. "Things are fine, but enough with all this talk, let get this show on the road." said Mubi as he activated his Kyōgan "Just as all ways... Let's see if you'd force the sharingan out on me now." Sigma stated as he weaved hand seals so fast he wouldn't be able to keep up. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower!" Within minutes fire balls began to shower towards Mubi. "Let's see how well you dance now." Mubi smirked as he used the Speed Technique to dodge the shower."What do you think of this dance." said Mubi as he smirked at Sigma. "Oh, someone has some flashy moves." Sigma thought as he smashed his hands toward the ground, and began to fall from his sleeves. "You maybe able to dance, but let's so just how much power you'll be able to make me show to you." Sigma then rushed towards Mubi, ready for any flashy moves he'd make. Mubi turned invisible along with the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique."Lets see how that Sharingan of yours is coming along." said Mubi as his voice echoed threw the darkness. "Attempting to take away my sight. But it won't work on me." Sigma stated as he began to sniff out Mubi. "Come out come out where ever you are." "He's going to sniff me out." thought Mubi."well that won;t work." said Mubi as he used the Fire Release: Running Fire. "You still play with fire....recklessly." Sigma stated when he suddenly created a barrier around himself. "Things aren't even close to the same anymore, Mubi....I don't make things spark...they go Boom!" Sigma boldly stated to the Hakkingakure-nin. "Will see about that." said Mubi as he created a demon.The demon began to slam on the barrier."Sense this demon is a shadow it cant be harmed." stated Mubi as he grind. "Smash and thrash all you want." Sigma stated as he crossed his arms..He then unfolded them, and began prancing around. "Your dance moves, are as weak as they were before!" Sigma stated, he he let down the barrier, causing himself to be hit by the thrashing demon. Sigma then stands on his two feet, and began dancing again. Sigma then clapped his hands..."I bet this will make you dance!" trees began to rush towards him. "How dumb can you get?" said Mubi as he used the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet buring down the forest. The forest began hailing down. "Pretty dumb to be tangoing with a Ryou." Sigma stated as he began weaving hand seals, dispersing ash and dust from his mouth. "Now dance." He stated folding his hands Mubi began to run around at amazing speeds witch then began to from a tornado. The vortex sucked in the dust and ash and began to come Sigma's way. Sigma smirked. "Such trivial things. If you won't crank it up, I will!" Sigma took a step back while inhaling, taking a large breath. His stomach, which was large from the inhaled air, began to sink in as he opened his mouth, exerting a loud roar, which consumed the tornado, and headed directly for Mubi.